She will be mine
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: Jacob and Bella are fighting as usual over the taboo subject of Edward, when she suddenly tells him to prove that he's better than Edward, how will he do this? Rated M for some scenes. As requested by my readers a sequel is being made, keep an eye out for it ;-
1. Making her mine

She will be mine...

**Jacob and Bella are fighting as usual over the taboo subject of Edward, when she suddenly tells him to prove that he's better than Edward, how will he do this? Rated M for some scenes. **

**A.n This is my first Twilight fan fiction and my first time posting on this site, however, it's not the first one I've written. I hope you like it please review to let me know, I thrive on feedback. I answer ALL my reviews, however, if I do appreciate honesty, but will not tolerate nastiness. If I deem a review too nasty then the review will be ignored, deleted or reported. I know I have grammar issues, and would appreciate if you let me know, should you spot them. **

(Bella POV)

It was happening again, one moment we were laughing and joking, then I would accidently mention something about Edward and he'd snap. I didn't like this side of Jacob, he was hot headed, nasty and sometimes slightly frightening, it was his wolf side, but I knew it was my fault. I had created this monster inside of him, even as a werewolf Jacob was placid and happy, always smiling and being kind. However, after I had, for once, rescued Edward he'd changed. You see we were just about to share our first kiss, that I was nervous about, but truthfully excited, when Edward called...Jacob had picked the phone up for me and told the caller that Charlie was attending a funeral. Nothing bad about that, except that fact Edward had been calling because he thought I was dead. Alice, his sister had seen me cliff diving, but didn't see me being rescued by Jacob and told Rosalie, their other sister, what she had seen, but she told Edward. It was only when Alice came back that I realized that it was Edward that had called, we then had to race against the clock to save him, he was going to provoke the Volturi into killing him, and I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. So when I came back all happy and blissful, I found a note from Jacob, saying that he would no longer let me use him like that and that our friendship was over. That opened up wounds that I thought I'd healed, but these were stronger, and after weeks of begging we made up, but he wasn't the same.

"Why do you keep arguing with me over this Jake?" I spat. We had been sitting on his sofa having fun, when I accidentally thought out loud about how I wished Edward was this carefree with me.

"Because he's no good for you." He replied matching my anger.

"And you're any better?" I blurted out, then covered my mouth, I hadn't meant to say that. Anger and hurt flashed across his eyes, he took a deep breath before he answered me.

"I am much better than him." He started calmly, I gritted my teeth. "I don't go through the day wishing I could drink your blood. I know how to read you, you're like an open book to me. I don't treat you like I child and I don't have to be gentle with you because I could crush you. And most of all...I have a heartbeat, and blood and warmth. He's like a stone." He growled.

"The reason Edward doesn't touch me has nothing to do with me being fragile, it's because he's old fashioned, he wants to wait until we decide to get married." I explained roughly.

"But he would kill you." Jacob stammered, and I was shocked to see fear in his eyes.

"What?"

"Bella if you two had..." He swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing "...had sex." I blushed. "He would lose all control, and could seriously hurt you or kill you. Are you expecting me to be ok with that?"

"You're no better." I repeated again, angrier this time.

"I wouldn't kill you." He snapped.

"Prove it." I growled. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what I had just said, then his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me roughly at first then slower and more gently, as if proving his point. After a minute or two he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he easily carried me too his bedroom, he playfully through me onto his bed before jumping on top of me, a wolfish growl coming from within him as he smothered me in kisses. I regained my mind long enough to gently push him off me, a more frustrated growl escaped his lips this time.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked nervously.

"Only if you want to babe." He replied in the gentle manner I loved and he kissed my lips lightly, trailing featherlight kisses down my neck.

"I'm a..a.."I tried to explain but I couuldn't get the word virgin out. He looked at me puzzled for a second, before realisation dawned on his beautiful face. He laughed softly before replying.

"So am I baby." He said kissing my neck lightly again. "I will be very gentle." He said inbetween kisses, I sighed and lost my train of thought again. "And as I said, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." At this I leaned in and hungrily kissed his neck, the thought of not doing this was unfathmable. It was wrong, considering I was supposed to be madly in love with Edward and wanted to spend eternity with him, but I was also madly in love with Jacob, and Edward couldn't make love to me like this. Jacob had been right. This didn't feel wrong. It was with that last tought that I let Jacob take my virtue, and claim me as his own.

**A.n...so what do you think? I have decided to make this into a two parter and add the aftermath later...'cause I'm mean like that lol. Let me know what you think by reviewing**


	2. Consequences

She will be mine...Chapter Two. Consequences.

**Bella has to face the consequences of her actions, no matter what the cost.**

Everyone has to face the consequences of their actions, no matter how much I don't want to face mine. I cannot be a coward, I done what I did knowing full well the devastation that it would cause, not only to me but to my beloved's Jacob and Edward. Yep, that's right I love them both, very much, but I have blew their whole world apart, and mine all because I was selfish.

(Bella POV).

_I wrapped my legs around his waist as he easily carried me too his bedroom, he playfully through me onto his bed before jumping on top of me, a wolfish growl coming from within him as he smothered me in kisses..."I'm a..a.."I tried to explain but I couldn't get the word virgin out..."So am I baby." He said kissing my neck lightly again. "I will be very gentle." He said in-between kisses; I sighed and lost my train of thought again. "And as I said, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."...I let Jacob take my virtue, and claim me as his own. _

A few hours later I woke up to find that I was lying in Jacob's room. Naked! Images of last night flashed through my mind, we had sex. No, not just sex, it was more than that, much more, we made love. As I remembered last night's event's I remembered the beginning of it, the moment we both lost our virtue's something had happened, we both cried at the contact, not in pain but in love. But something else weird happened, a gravitational pull was pulling me towards Jacob, but that was impossible, I was meant to be with Edward, I had chosen him! _Then why did you have mind blowing sex with Jacob, last night?_ I scowled sitting up and realizing for the first time that Jacob wasn't beside me; I really did live in my own we bubble. I got up and dressed as quickly as humanly possible and crept out into the living room, Jacob was sitting on the sofa watching the TV and I breathed a sigh of relief that Billy was still fishing with my dad. He heard this and whipped his head round to my direction, giving me a huge grin when our eyes connected…there it was again, that gravitational pull, I walked towards Jacob mesmerized in his beauty, I desperately wanted to stay put, after all I was still embarrassed at how brazen I had been last night, I had initiated the sex, but my legs would not comply. Instead I found myself sitting on top of Jacobs lap, starring into his eye's with nothing but love and adoration, only to be met by confused, slightly surprised, but loving, dark brown eyes.

"Jacob what happened last night?" I whispered meekly. He considered my question before answering.

"You initiated sex…" He began but I cut him off.

"Come on Jacob, you know what I meant." I sighed frustrated, he looked at me intensely, as if he could feel everything my heart was feeling.

"I…I think I imprinted on you Bella." He whispered back, his heart thudded loudly in fear of my reaction, and so did mine. I put a hand over my heart and looked at Jacob in confusion,

"Why can I feel everything you feel?" I asked.

"I think the imprint affected us both, I imprinted, but so did you in a way, the only time that has ever happened before was with my mother and father, they were perfect soul mates." I stared at him in shock as he explained. Not only was he imprinted to me, but I was in a way imprinted to him, Edward was no longer the one I wanted to be with, the one I would die for, literally. Jacob was. I saw him flinch as I thought of Edward and my heart reacted. "Of course, because you are not bound by some ancient magic, you can choose to break your bond and be with him, like you had originally planned." He said weakly, I felt a pain like no other in my heart as I shared the pain of his. No life with Jacob, I used to think that that was one of the things I would have to give up to be with Edward, but now that was unfathomable, I couldn't lose Jacob, he was my air, my sun, my life, my existence. I couldn't live without him, not now that so much has changed. I would die if I lost him, at this thought I started hyperventilating. Jacob's eyes widened at this and I knew he could feel it in his heart. "Shush…It's OK baby, I'm here and I will never leave you." He whispered soothingly in my ear whilst stroking my hair. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to speak.

"Good, because if I had to choose between the two of you right this very moment, I would choose you Jacob. I can't walk away from you, not now I feel this way. You're what holds me together not him. It's you I couldn't live without." I said strongly, he looked shocked for a second before something else shone from his eyes. It was love 100% pure, unconditional love and it made me breathless to feel what his heart was feeling.

"I love you Bella." He whispered adoringly

"I love you too Jake." I replied and kissed him in what would be the sweetest and most tender way yet.

"Do you really have to go?" Jacob whined as he drove me to the meeting point between my house and his, where I would meet Edward…I didn't really want to meet him, I wanted to spend more time with Jacob, but this was the agreement until Victoria could be caught, and Edward did not yet know what the circumstances had changed.

"You know I have to." I sighed, knowing he could feel what was in my heart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling me into his side, not losing concentration on the road as he did so. "I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I've only just imprinted on you, I don't want to let you go yet."

"I know Jacob; I don't want to go either." I admitted truthfully. "But the sooner I do this, the sooner we can be an official couple." I replied. Then I sighed as we arrived at our destination, he turned the rabbit round to face the way in which we came. To Edward, it was so he could drive away faster; to me it was so we could have a cheeky snog.

"I miss you already." I said hugging him tighter to me.

"Me too" He replied and lent down to kiss me, but I put a hand up to stop him, which hurt him.

"What if he hears you?" I asked jerking my head towards the direction of Edward.

"I have mastered putting up a mental block to him, now the leech can't hear my thoughts." He smirked and pushed me down on the seat, climbing on top of me as he did so. And due to his tinted back window, Edward couldn't see what we were doing.

Five minutes later I emerged from the rabbit feeling ravished on the inside but perfectly calm on the outside, I walked slowly toward Edward feeling the heat of Jacob already slipping away to be replaced by the cold that was Edward. Once I got close enough I could see a loving yet worried expression on Edward's eyes. Inside I felt nothing but annoyance…great, I really was a bitch! I reached Edward finally and he bent down to kiss me on the lips, but I pulled away from him, so instead he gave me a light kiss on my temple, washing away the last remnants of Jacobs warmth, I shivered as I got into Edwards cold shiny Volvo, I wrapped my arms around my torso and Edward switched on the heat, mistaking my actions for being cold, rather than missing and craving the touch and warmth of Jacob.

"I thought you weren't going to come back to me for a second." Edward said nervously.

"We were just talking through some stuff." I replied mundanely. He said nothing the whole way to my house, he just drove really fast. I could sense he knew something was up. I was normally elated to see Edward, but my expression said otherwise and I knew I was going to have to tell him as soon as we got to my room. We pulled up at my house sooner that what we should have, and I immediately leapt from the car and went straight into my house saying nothing to Edward. I knew he'd be in my room before I even set foot on the first stair. I muttered a greeting to dad and Billy as I hung up my coat, I was in no mood to talk to them, and rushed towards the stairs, but just as I stepped on the bottom stair Billy spoke up.

"What state have you left my son in?" Billy called from the couch. His tone wasn't malicious but I knew the implications behind the question. I sighed and walked to the living room intending on answering properly.

"He's good. Really good, in fact, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." I replied truthfully and skipped up the stairs before they could ask me what I meant.

I slowed my pace as I reached my bedroom door, I breathed deeply forgetting that he had probably heard everything and opened my door. He was lying sprawled out on my bed and smiling handsomely at me, before today, that smile would have me swooning, and weak at the knee's but now, it just made me feel awkward.

"Come lie beside me." He said in a voice that I used to consider as the voice of an angel.

"I need to do my washing." I said picking up everything in sight, even clean clothes.

"He's got to you hasn't he?" He growled, leaving no trace of the angelic voice. I flinched at the harshness of his tone and I started to panic.

"What do you mean?" I whispered trying to feign ignorance.

"You've been weird ever since I picked you up. So come on tell me what lies has he spread this time? Has he told you the usual crap that you two are meant to be together, that he's better for you than I am?" He growled as he gripped my arm. I whimpered in pain, surely Jake would feel my distress.

"If you don't let go of me I'll scream for Charlie." I spat though gritted teeth. He released me realizing what he had done.

"I am so sorry Bella." He whispered, looking truly apologetic. But I didn't care; all I cared about was how Jacob would react. "Tell me bells; tell me what that mutt said." He pleaded and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I slept with him." I said in an angry whisper, but I knew it was like yelling to him. He froze too stunned to move, but I could see the hurt, betrayal, devastation and anger flick across his eyes, only to be left with pain.

"What?" He finally whispered, barely enough for me to hear.

"We were arguing and one thing led to another." He held up his hand. Not wanting to hear any more.

"Please spare me the sordid details." He spat, and again I flinched.

"There's more to it than sex." I began and this time he flinched. "We imprinted." I finished ignoring his pain.

"But you don't have to stay with him because he imprinted, you can walk away and we can still be together." Edward said more brightly, and I looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"Edward." I began again, I felt sorry for him now, I was breaking his heart, and although I'm a heartless bitch, I didn't like hurting people. "I said we imprinted, Jacob did, but so do I. I feel everything that an imprint feels, only with no magic surrounding it, it only happens between perfect soul mates. I'm sorry Edward, but it's over between us. Jacob is who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"But you love me." Edward spluttered. I was just about to answer when I hear the roar of the rabbit. My heart leapt in excitement and I dashed down the stairs, Edward stupidly following me.

"When did you get here?" My dad asked Edward in surprise as he followed me down. I didn't get a chance to hear the smooth talking excuses he was giving my father as I had raced through the door and straight into Jacob's strong, warm arms.

"I came as quickly as I could baby, I was running with the pack when I felt your pain and distress." He said whilst hugging me tightly. I nodded but didn't get to relish in his warmth much longer as Edward, Dad and Billy came out in that moment. Before I knew it Jacob had launched himself at Edward punching in square in the jaw, I heard a sickening crunch and prayed it wasn't Jacob who was hurt, but to my surprise it was Edward, Jacob must have punched him pretty hard. "If you EVER lay a finger on Bella again I will rip you apart got it." Jacob growled.

"Now hold on a minute." Charlie said placing himself in between the two and Jacob backed off out of respect. "What did you say Jacob?" My father asked him, but instead of replying Jacob held out his hand signaling I should come forward. Again my legs moved against my will, towards the other half of my soul, I knew what he was going to do and I was reluctant to let Charlie see my arms, but before I could stop it, Jacob had gently brought me to his side and whipped my open, checked shirt that I wore over my white tee, off me making me shudder in the cold air. Of course this let Charlie, and Billy see the bruises that Jacob knew would be there. Charlie's reaction would have been comical if it weren't such a serious situation. His face was horrified, but rage slowly set in and his face went from, light pink to dark, then red, then puce, then a deep purple, I was actually worried he was going to have a seizure. He spun around to Edward his face livid with rage. "You better run boy, before I make you into a human sieve." He snarled. Edward, although knowing that, that was impossible, swiftly made his exit. He got into his car and vanished within seconds. "If I ever see him here again I'm going to bury that boy."

"Not before I do." Jacob said and he wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm careful to avoid my bruises. My dad smirked at the obvious PDA.

"Is something going on between you two?" He asked still smirking.

"Yeah I realized that I love Jake." I explained then blushed, "hence why Edward lost his temper."

"Yeah well good riddance to him, that's what I say. I always knew you had a brain Bells." He smirked then walked into the house adding. "So who's up for Chinese, my treat?" I looked at Jacob and smiled before we followed my dad in. Now, life was truly perfect. Perfect indeed.

**A.N. So what do you think of the ending? Considerably longer I know, but there was more to write about. I am thinking of a sequel to this, but it depends on the reviews, would you like a sequel? Let me know.**


End file.
